


Leftover People

by frogfarm



Series: Buffy Etcetera: (Shorts) By Request [23]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Community: femslash_minis, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: Heidi learns the law of the jungle: Take what you want.Mid-"The Pack".





	Leftover People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snogged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snogged/gifts).



> For Round 68 of femslash_minis.
> 
> Requested: Hot dog breath, domination, dark./angst
> 
> I was stuck until I realized Heidi was played by the same actress who went on to portray Amarice on Xena. Suddenly, for some reason, it got a whole lot easier.

Roaming the halls of this godforsaken place and there's this annoying phrase keeps running through my head, even though it's been three weeks since we had to read _Brave New World_ , except I'm not so really awful glad to be a beta. Not so much. Sucks when you're not the one on top. Tor had thought he was all that, swaggering around and swinging it low, until out of nowhere Xander the class clownfish took him down with nothing more than a hard stare. Me, I'd been ready to rip out Rhonda's throat if it meant banging the new boss. But instead of sticking with his pack, Xander had to go chasing after the new girl. Of course. Maybe she was outside any and all pecking orders, but the bitch was alpha to the core. So the rest of us were left to sniff around each other in between meals, wondering when our leader would return.

Fuck that.

"Heidi --" She writhes underneath me, panties round my wrist.

"Shut up." The piney scent of cheap restroom hand soap was never quite so appealing. Red curls run through my fingers and I'm practically slobbering all over her, this unassuming little wench who lets me copy her science test.

"You think no one can see?" I keep working my fingers to the sticky bone. "Panting after _my_ pack leader, like some --"

"Pathetic," she moans. "Puppy. Other P words..."

"You're lucky I just ate," I growl. Licking her face I leave trails, hot spit mixed with tears of fear leaking out from behind her tight shut eyes.

"It's a s-spell," she manages. "Just a spell...oh God, why do atheists say that when they have sex and what are Jewish girls supposed to say and this is just a little too close to bestiality --"

"God, no wonder you're still cherry. Give it a rest already." There it is, that slick sweet swollen spot inside I know so well, and she spreads and shoves back like I knew she would. Unbidden, the image appears in my mind for a brief moment of Rhonda's face contorted in similar ecstasy.

"You need help..." It comes out almost as a squeak. Her hands that were batting me away before I shoved her into this handy utility closet now cling in a death grip to the water pipe overhead.

"I'm not the one on the bottom, baby."

"We can help you," she stutters. "M-my friends..."

"Friends?" I taunt her, cruelly stretching, avoiding the hardened bundle of nerves up top straining for attention. "They all want something. Whether it's that big old brain or this tight little body..."

"It's not like that!" Squeak, squeal, squirm. "Buffy would never --"

"Figures." I nuzzle her neck and a snarl rises at the thought of blood fresh from the vein, running over my tongue, down my throat. "New girl got you all hot and bothered too. Just like your precious --"

"Don't," she pants, and grits her teeth. "Don't say his name...just, right there, FUCK --"

I watch her come, clenched in my fist.


End file.
